Stephen J. Cannell Productions
Stephen J. Cannell Productions (later known as Cannell Entertainment a.k.a. The Cannell Studios) was a production company founded by professional writer Stephen J. Cannell. He started his company in 1979 after leaving Universal Studios with Action/Mystery shows like Adam-12 and Ironside. His first show he created on his own was called Baa Baa Black Sheep (known in syndication as Black Sheep Squadron). More TV shows followed as years went on including such notable ones as The Greatest American Hero, The A-Team, Hunter, Riptide, Hardcastle and McCormick, Stingray, 21 Jump Street and Silk Stalkings. In 1986, Cannell Productions along with Tri-Star Pictures and Witt/Thomas/Harris Productions joined forces and formed a syndicated arm called Televentures (later renamed as Cannell Distribution Co.). Cannell Productions did find time to produce two game shows which are Caesar's Challenge and Personals; Steve produced both alongside fellow TV producer Rick Rosner who produced two other game shows Just Men! and The New Hollywood Squares. Ironically, Stephen appeared as one of the squares on that show.Stephen J. Cannell on Hollywood Squares 1 of 2 - May 1988Stephen J. Cannell on Hollywood Squares 1 of 2 - May 1988 The production card sequence at the end of his shows features Cannell in his office and at his typewriter typing away, and as the camera pans towards his back, he then flings his paper in the air after which it becomes animated and floats downwards towards a stack of animated papers below as the background turns black. The paper then curves to form a "C" while the production name wipes in. The logo itself has changed over the years, as he often changes clothing, has more awards added to his office, and (in the beginning) is often seen smoking a pipe as he types. While producing & writing TV shows and books, Cannell found time to do some acting as well. One of his notable acting works was on the ABC TV series Castle. He was usually seen playing cards with other mystery writers including title character Rick Castle (Nathan Fillion). He was also seen on several episodes of his created TV series Renegade. Cannell Entertainment was acquired by New World Communications in 1995, which by then was acquired by News Corporation in 1997. However, in 1998, Cannell reacquired his library from 20th Century Fox Television. Cannell passed away on September 30, 2010 just after the third season of Castle started. He is survived by his wife & high school sweetheart of almost 50 years and their three children (two girls and one boy). One of them is a TV director and another a TV personality. Since 2006, Carsey-Werner acquired the distribution rights to his shows. Today, majority of Cannell's shows are owned by the Cannell Studios while others are owned by either NBCUniversal Television or Sony Pictures Television. Gallery Cannellprods1.jpg Cannellprods2.jpg Cannellprods3.jpg Cannell Entertainment.jpg Cannellprodsairplane.jpg Cannellprodsairplanecaesarschallenge.jpg The Cannell Studios.jpg References Links Official Site YouTube Channel Category:Production Companies Category:Defunct Production Companies Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Sony Pictures Television